New Imperialist Power
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Somewhere in the Pacifc, a new absolute monarchy was born. His name was Splena and he was about to consolidate his power and influence by starting some new key diplomatic relations with the other powers of Europe, North America and Asia. Would the other stronger powers view this new imperialist as their new enemy or ally?


Inside the wooden castle that was located within a fairly large island somewhere in the Pacific, a young man was busy in dressing up his imperial regalia that looked very similar to Yuan Shikai's uniform. As he wore a helmet and a pair of gloves, a man dressed in green military uniform appeared.

'Sire?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you done in suiting up for your speech?'

'I'm almost done. Please tell the reporters and spectators outside that I will be ready in a few moments.'

The soldier saluted in response.

'Yes, Your Majesty.'

The soldier left the room. The male monarch then took his saber and he tied it to the side of his hip. He then looked at the mirror and plastered a smiled on his reflection.

'This is it then. For the Empire.'

A male bodyguard wearing a black vest and a pair of grey pants then entered the room.

'Your Majesty, the spectators wanted to see you badly.'

'I know. I know that.'

The monarch then turned around to face the bodyguard.

'I guess this first speech would be a new drill for the political landscape of my Empire.'

'What drill, Sire?'

'Well. That doesn't matter, my child. What matters me most is the other issues.'

'Issues?'

'Yes but I'll tell you that later. For right now, I will show myself to the balcony. Follow me.'

'Sure thing, Sire.'

The monarch and his bodyguard exits the room. In the hallways, soldiers and officers wearing green military uniforms and wielding bayoneted Hanyang 88 rifles saluted the monarch as he passes by. While walking, the Emperor faces to his bodyguard.

'You know the other imperial traditions from other countries, right?'

'Yes, Sire. Why did you ask?'

'I just wanted to say that I copied the imperial traditions just like when Germany, Russia, Turkey and China were still monarchies long ago. I did that because I wanted to replicate their past.'

'I see.'

The Emperor and his bodyguard then approached to a door that leads to the castle's balcony.

'Better save this moment for the Empire.'

He then opened the door and as he and his protection went out, a large crowd of people and reporters who were cheering and waiving flags of green, yellow and white below. In the sky, a squadron of Etrich Taube observation planes flew overhead and the sight made the Emperor smile. He then approached towards the podium and he waved at the audience.

'My children. Heaven smiles upon down the great Empire! Our absolute monarchy could finally explore itself through Europe, North America and Asia.'

The audience below cheered loudly. The monarch then took a piece of paper from his pocket before speaking again through the microphone.

'In this piece of paper that I'm holding here was a list of foreign nations that I would wanted to make relations with. Even though I plan to visit and meet only 17 powers, I reckon that these would be enough for the Empire's exploration. As what my advisers had said, the expedition would take place in a few days and this would make the absolute monarchy strive further through diplomatic relations to other powers. For now, this is my very message for the people living under my great Empire. Whaji Davay and may Heaven guide you all for this day to come.'

The spectators applauded and cheered loudly again. The Emperor then raises his palms and the audience quiet down as the bugles started to play. Just beside the monarch was a fairly long flagpole. As the buglers continued on playing in the tone of the 'Song To The Auspicious Cloud', a large yellow-green flag adorned with white stripes started to hoist slowly towards the top as the spectators, soldiers and musicians sang the Empire's anthem.

...

 _Whaji Davay, Ampiere (Great Greetings to the Empire)_

 _Sadah Zahvay Ahvay (We heed the call of our nation)_

 _Whaji Davay, Legela Koif Whaji Emperi (Great Greetings to the League of the Great Emperor)_

 _Whaji Davay, Ampiere Koif Whaji Splena (Great Greetings to the Empire of the Great Splena)_

 _..._

With the flag fluttering high in the flag pole, a line of Krupp guns that were manned by a few Splenish soldiers started to fire a few blank shots as a royal gun salute. The Emperor smiled then faces to his bodyguard.

'It's time for the Empire's exploration of the outside world, my child.'

'Indeed. I hope the Empire would be more auspicious in that attempt, Emperor Splena.'

Splena then chuckled.

'It will do. Trust me.'

His bodyguard nodded as the cannon continued on firing.


End file.
